Sunshine
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: It's the morning after one of the best nights of Germany's life.


_(This was written for the Hetalia Sunshine Exchange over at LJ. Hetalia is not mine.)_

ooOOoo

Germany woke at his usual six in the morning to gray morning light filtering in through the window. The day was going to be a rainy one, and he felt suddenly grateful that it was not only the weekend, but that he had nowhere to be. He could theoretically stay at home all day and feel no guilt whatsoever, especially with Prussia out of the house and the kitchen freshly stocked from the day before.

A soft snore reminded Germany that he was not alone in the room, or even in the bed. Italy was sleeping next to him, tangled in the blanket. Germany moved slightly, which seemed to remind Italy's subconscious of the other body in bed since Italy snuggled closer to him, sleepily pulling the blanket up to surround them tighter.

Germany looked over at him, noting Italy's satisfied smile, his mussed hair, his naked chest… it was all a familiar sight, one that had occurred many times in their past. Germany couldn't help but smile at the immediate warmth he now felt when he saw Italy. It was something foreign, something that only occurred with Italy, and yet, Germany found himself not truly caring about the strangeness of it all. Instead, he felt like embracing it.

Germany decided to do something unexpected and different for once since it felt like that kind of morning. He slowly, hesitantly reached out and gathered Italy in his arms, pulling him close and holding him tightly, bare chest to bare chest… and it all came rushing back to him. Everything from the previous night, everything he and Italy had _said_ and _done_. Together!

Germany turned a bright red and was about to pull away when he felt Italy's arms tighten around him, his head nuzzling Germany's chest.

"Mmm… good morning," Italy murmured sleepily, slowly inching his way up Germany's chest before stopping to give him a kiss.

Germany immediately tensed, almost wanting to yell at Italy to stop because this was highly inappropriate. But then, more memories returned, as did Germany's blush, and he forced himself to relax. This was _Italy_, after all. Germany liked him and it was obviously that Italy liked him back, right? If not, then the previous night wouldn't have occurred. Or was there some rule that said that things like that should be best forgotten? But if they were to be forgotten, then Italy wouldn't be kissing him. And it was a very nice kiss, really, and Germany decided to throw caution to the wind and returned the kiss. Italy let out a small moan, and something about the sound and the way he relaxed into Germany's arms put most of his fears to rest. Italy obviously liked him and didn't find anything wrong with the situation.

The kiss was over far too quickly when Italy gently pulled away, licking his lips in a manner Germany could only call seductive. They stared into each other's eyes and everything seemed absolutely perfect, but then Germany blinked and the moment was gone.

"I'm hungry!" Italy announced and bounced off the bed, still as naked as the day he was born. Germany's eyes widened in shock, his mind reeling. Should he tell Italy to put clothes on? Ignore it? His vision trailed upward and he found himself meeting Italy's brown eyes… mischievous brown eyes.

"Ve~ is something wrong, Germany?" he asked, but his smile gave him away. He was enjoying this.

"N-not at all," Germany coughed and stepped out of bed, pointedly grabbing his clothes and dressing. Perhaps Italy would get the hint and he wouldn't be forced to say anything. When he turned around to check, however, Italy was gone.

Crashes sounded from the kitchen and Germany could only sigh as he imagined the mess Italy was making. That chocolate drink of his was probably being splashed all over the counter, Germany's cereal joining it. More dishes than were ever required would be dirtied, and there would be nothing he could do about it. And yet, Germany felt his mouth twitch in a smile as he padded down the hallway. That was Italy. That was _his_ Italy.

His mind drifted back to the previous night. The details were vague, but he recalled Italy confessing first and his being shocked. Yet, Italy's confession had resonated with something in him and he knew that the funny feelings he'd felt for Italy really did have a logical reason behind them. He'd found himself saying the words in return, slightly hesitant, but knowing with all his heart that they were true. And then, what happened next was both unexpected and oh-so-amazing.

Germany could feel his cheeks turning red again and commanded them to stop as he reached the doorway to the kitchen. Carefully, he peeked in, expecting to see his kitchen completely and totally ruined. Instead, he saw that Italy had put on a pair of shorts somewhere between the bedroom and the kitchen, and that he was moving around the room as if he owned it. Italy bounced between the coffee maker, a pot on the stove, and a plate sitting next to the sink, humming a little tune, oblivious to his surroundings. The kitchen was dimly lit since Italy hadn't turned on a light and it was a gloomy day outside, but Germany would have sworn that Italy looked so happy, he was glowing and brightening the whole, still surprisingly clean, kitchen. And, suddenly, Germany wanted nothing more than to be in there, holding Italy again, never letting go. His body was two steps ahead of his mind, for he had strode into the kitchen to do just that before his mind fully registered anything.

"Ve?" Italy let out a sound of surprise and stopped spreading Nutella on a piece of bread, stiffening slightly, almost as if he was hesitant on what to do next.

"Good morning," Germany muttered into Italy's hair, smiling when he felt him shudder and relax into his arms.

"Germany sure is affectionate today!" Italy exclaimed and turned his head, kissing Germany's jaw.

Germany's grip tightened and his blush rose, causing Italy to laugh. Germany frowned and Italy gave him another quick kiss before extricating his arms in order to finish spreading the Nutella, his body not so subtlety rubbing against Germany's. When he finished, Italy dropped the knife on the counter and allowed himself to be fully held by Germany, staying silent for once, happy to simply enjoy the moment.

Germany let out a contented sigh. The warm body in his arms combining with the comforting smells in the air felt like pure bliss. All was well… that is, until Italy started squirming.

"The eggs!" he yelled before finally pulling away from Germany's hold, dashing to the stove. "Oh, no!" he cried, looking incredibly distraught. "I'm so sorry, Germany! They boiled for too long and now they're not the eggs you like for breakfast and eggs are really yucky in the morning but I made them for you because I thought you would like them and now it's ruined and… and… I'm sorry!" Italy gave in to his tears and began to sob uncontrollably.

Germany blinked. What did Italy mean by eggs are unappetizing in the morning? They were much healthier than Italy's normal breakfast that he was going to be forced to eat. Such as the coffee, the bread covered in Nutella, and the… egg… Germany's eyes widened in surprise. This wasn't Italy's typical breakfast. It wasn't even Germany's typical breakfast, just the breakfast he wished he could have each morning. Italy had tried to make him his perfect breakfast, and he hadn't even realized.

"Ah, Italy," Germany began, hurrying over and awkwardly taking him back into his arms. "It's ok. We'll just let them cook a little longer and have hard boiled eggs instead. It's fine." He smiled and kissed Italy's forehead. "Thank you." He paused, before kissing him again. "I-I love you."

Italy squealed and threw his arms around Germany, his tears completely forgotten. He nuzzled his head against Germany's shoulder, muttering variations of "I love you" in several different languages.

Germany held him close and smiled. Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
